Married to Hyuga Neji
by Bishounenchaser
Summary: One muses on their husband and how things turned out differently than what she originally thought.


This was inspired by Paopao's "Life as Married to Uchiha Sasuke", I really liked it and was all "Hey, I wanna do one about Neji" so I did, hope no one minds. Give this fic a chance please!Review

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did...CRACK PAIRINGS FOR ALL!

* * *

Life Married to Hyuga Neji

Now first off let me tell you that Neji wasn't my first choice, not that I have any regrets about it. It's just when I was a little girl, I imagined myself married to the one guy every other girl imagined herself married too, the gorgeous god sent to earth, Uchiha Sasuke. He was the guy to like, if you didn't like Sasuke you were probably a lesbian (with the exception of Hinata who liked that loud mouthed Naruto, and maybe Tenten, I never really figured her out) or married. Everyone was so focused on the whole hot guy with the angsty past thing that they failed to notice the other guys in our class.

Unfortunely to my, and about ninety percent of the female population in Konoha and five perfect in every other country, he went off with that Orochimaru guy and came back weird. Far from the Sasuke I fell in love with. Apparently though, now looking back, I must have not loved him too much. Not like Sakura anyway, who waited patiently for him despite his condition. I lost him to her but I don't feel too bad, I rather it be Sakura then some other girl, she had been through so much for that guy. By the way, Sakura and I became good friends again while she was doing the whole 'heal Sasuke' thing.

So anyway for a while I dated around. First Shikamaru (Surprise surprise) who was just too lazy and boring to be around too long, honestly I couldn't stand simply lying there and staring at clouds all day. I can't even sit in the same spot for too long without jumping up. Then there was Kiba, who I argued with almost everyday and reminded me a bit too much of Naruto and a dog. There were a couple others who I can't really remember, I only dated them for about a day before I dumped them for some reason or another. It wasn't until one day when I was having lunch with Hinata and complaining about the lack of Sasuke-like boys in the town, that the shy girl suggested someone who surprisingly never crossed my mind. Her cousin, Neji. Then I thought about it, Neji was somewhat like Sasuke...but that hair. I hate guys who have better hair than me, and Neji has probably the best hair. Ever. Seriously, it's all smooth and like silk, it never seemed to be out of place even while he was fighting, and to top it all off it looked like he didn't do anything to it as oppose to me who spent hours washing, drying, combing, and shaping it to the way it was. I could over look the hair hair thing, Neji did have a handsome face even if those eyes were a bit creepy. So I made a decision, I was going to have Hyuga Neji.

It was easier said then done.

I swear Neji must of had a girl phobia back then because I couldn't not get within five feet of him without him giving me a glare or walking away. He was like a wild animal that I had to patiently wait to get used to me, everyday I went to where he trained and watched him quietly, when he changed his training grounds, I always found him thanks to having a byakugan user as my friend. So he couldn't escape, eventually he stopped trying, simply ignoring my presence all together until one day he flat out asked me what the hell I wanted.

So I told him.

I could have swore that kunai he threw cut off a few inches of my hair. All I said was that I wanted and was going to have him. I'm a very determined person and by no means lack in confidence, if I set my mind on something I will most likely have it (again with the exception of Sasuke). I think I wore him down eventually, I started making lunches and bringing them to his training sessions, I started converstations even though I knew there was little to no chance would reply. For the longest time he wouldn't touch my lunches, such a paranoid boy, and spoke two words to me when I begun to chat, basically it consisted of 'be' and 'quiet'. We went through this for several months, usually I would have said screw it by now but the more I was around him the more I begun to like him. I think he felt the same, not long he begun eating my lunches, and then he started putting in his two cents on topics.

Now in every girl's dreams, the guy plans a romantic evening with candles and music, then gets on his knee and presents her with a giant diamond ring asking for her hand in marriage. It seemed only right, especially if you spent your nights reading hundreds of romantic novels. However this was not how it happened to me, the guy didn't even propose to me.

That's right, I proposed to him.

Don't get me wrong, Hinata told me he had been thinking about it, talking to himself when she peeked in on him while he was in his room, but Neji is a man a very few words and if anything romantic came out of his lips it would probably be a compliment wrapped in a insult. So, tired of waiting, I became very foreward and told him to marry me. Not only did he reject me the first time, but he rejected me the second and third time as well, I quickly becoming fed up with him and asked him one last time. Even though I was pissed, it was kind of romantic. The words fell from our mouth at the same time, and obviously as you can see today, we both said yes. That night Neji told me everything about him, the little things he had shut me out off whenever I tried to shove my way through that door, the cursed seal, about his father, and his messed up family. I saw him in a new light after that, he wasn't just the boy I had just decided to date because he was like Sasuke, he became the man who was better than Sasuke, who was more than Sasuke to me. I was truely and fully in love with the Hyuga.

So when I was twenty-seven, we were married. It would have been sooner but there was so much drama about how an outsider was going to be brought into the family, luckily Hinata had taken over by then and overuled everyone (Yay for Hinata!). Neji looked more handsome than any man I had ever seen that day, we had a small ceramony, only several of our friends were there, Hinata and Sakura for me, and Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke for Neji. On our wedding night, it was far from what I believed it would be, I was still a virgin and it was obvious Neji was as well so there was alot of fumbling and mistakes before we finally got it right. It was perfect though, I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else.

I was the first non-hyuga married into the family and trust me it was not an easy task to ignore the stares and glares that were directed towards me while I was in the Hyuga compound. After a while I couldn't stand it and requested the head of the clan and one of my best friends, Hinata, if we could have our own private section. Hinata's such a sweet woman and understood my situation, so she gave us a abandoned piece of land that belong to the Hyuga family. I'll admit the house was a bit big, especially when Neji wasn't there, but it became home to us.

Not to mention four of our kids.

I never felt true joy until I had our children, they're beautiful, every single one of them. All boys much to my disappointment, I really wanted a girl, but I wouldn't trade them for anything. When our children were born, each time I felt my love for Neji literally double until it felt as though my heart would burst. The oldest two take after their father in looks, only one of them takes after him in personality and the other is obviously me, the third child looks exactly like me, only with white eyes, and alot like his aunt, Hinata. My youngest looks like Neji as well, only he's the only one without white eyes and for that I'm glad, I wanted one of my children to atleast have my eyes. He's a adorable little boy of five and I know he's going to be a heartbreaker when he gets older.

Everything seems perfect in my life, I married a perfect, handsome man from the largest and strongest clan in Konoha who was sucessful as hell (He became an Anbu last year and rumor is he might become captain soon), I have four beautiful children, live in a large house, and allowed behind Hyuga gates (which I really don't see the big deal). I would agree on everything, with the exception that my husband is perfect. That's what I thought at first but after marriage I found out alot of things about Neji I never even imagined.

For example, you know that perfect hair I envied so much? Apparently it isn't so perfect. I have to force him to wash it, to use a little product in it because it has more spilt ends than you can imagine. I had to beg him to allow me to cut them least ruin the rest of his hair. He's always complaining about me caring more about his hair then him. Also unless I braid it before we go to bed I'll wake up with it all over me, I can't tell you how many times I woke up spitting the black pieces from my mouth, nasty.

Speaking of sleep, Neji is too light of a sleeper, he acts as though all movement is an attempt to assassinate him which results in him moving alot at night. I like my sleep and he's constantly waking me up with his paranoid nature. I can't even get out of the bed to use the bathroom without a shuriken whizzing past me, sometimes he even manages to nick me. Of course I always get my revenge, how? Heh, that's for me to know. The only time he won't try to throw something at me is when I wake up in the morning to make breakfeast, probably because he's already awake.

On the topic of food, Neji is too thin for his own good, I though perhaps he ate a decent amount to get through the day. No, I eat more than he does, all he does is pick at his food, eat a few pieces and goes off to do whatever he does when I'm cleaning. I have to practially forced food down his throat because I get scared he's going to end up collasping because of the lack of food. It's almost like feeding a child, our children are more easily dealt with then him. I suppose I can understand though, he's always so busy and quick to rush out to get to busniess, least he still has the time to say good bye.

It's not like I'm too lonley though, I'm still a shinobi though I'm only a chuunin, so I rarely have missions, during the time I don't I continued to work in my parent's flower shop. During the times we both has missions, Hinata takes care of the children and they adore her, they never give her any trouble, I'm grateful for this I wouldn't want them to cause her her hell like they do me. Yes my children are little hell raisers, the only one who doesn't give me trouble is my third son, Hizashi. Neji doesn't help when it comes to punishing the kids, I think he has too much of a soft spot for them but I can understand, he wants to be a good father. That's just one of the things that irritate me about him, there are other things though, things that bug me more than that.

You want to know something gross, seriously you would not believe Neji would do such a thing.

Neji burps, some of you may be thinking 'oh that's not bad' but believe me it is. He's burps loud, long, and worse, it stinks. Being from a pretigous clan it wouldn't cross your mind that he would burps, maybe it's just me but I find it extremely disgusting, and right after he burps he kisses me. It took alot of will power not to push him away. Another thing that drives me crazy, he picks his ears. He doesn't think I notice him but I do, he just picks the wax out and sticks it on something. One word, EW. Don't get me wrong, it's not like he's dirty, in fact Neji is one of the cleanest people I know, he's pretty much a neat freak, but there are some things he will not do, such as was wash his hair, use a Q tip, and cover his mouth when he burps.

He isn't all that bad though, pushing all these aside I love being married to Neji. He has his moments where his personality just does a one eighty, he might be teasing one day, or playful another, he can be a great seducer and make me weak in the knees with the real smiles he gives me. Not the smirk, a smile, and I fall in love all over again. His hands are soft and gentle with me even though he killed many people with these same hands. Sometimes when I'm cooking he'll just come up behind me and hug me and just stay that way watching me cook, there are times when he'll just whisper how much he loves me over and over again in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. When our anniversary came and I thought he forgot, he surprised me with a painting, I didn't even know Neji could paint until that day and it was obvious that he had spent some time on it, it was a perfectly detailed picture of me asleep. When I asked him when he had the time to just stare at me and paint, he told me he didn't have to, he had watched me sleep so many times that he memorized it. I thanked him alot that night and watched him sleep when it was over.

Yes, Neji isn't the most perfect guy in the world like he wants people to believe. He sometimes says the wrong things and does the wrong actions, such as when told me I didn't look that fat after having our first child. He's a bit of a complainer, correction, he IS a complainer and sometimes nags to the point where I want to stab him in his eye with a fork, but I can't stay made at him long, the litte things he does won't let me. Like the stuble smile he gives for no reason at all or the colonge he wears that I bought for him even though he complains it smells girly and unfit for a shinobi, the soft look he gives our children, and the way he says good night in that hushed tone. It isn't perfect ( if it was perfect I wouldn't have contemplated murder several times and the only thing that made me not go through with it was my children) but who's relationship is? It's these things that keep the relationship from being boring, and as I take the time to watch him sleep, I'll tell you something...

Even though he wasn't my first choice, he was the best.


End file.
